1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle, a controller for the vehicle, and a control method for the vehicle, the vehicle includes a clutch for connecting and disconnecting a power transmission route between an engine and a drive wheel and a clutch actuator for switching between engagement and disengagement of the clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
A controller of a power transmission apparatus for a vehicle has widely been known, the controller determining behavior (vibrations) of a vehicle body and suppressing the behavior. For example, a brake controller described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-140303 (JP 2011-140303 A) is such a controller. This JP 2011-140303 A discloses that, when pitch behavior that raises a front section of the vehicle body is intensified, front-wheel brake means generates braking that corresponds to the pitch behavior. This causes forward movement of a load in the vehicle body. Depending on a shock absorber, the significant pitch behavior that brings a situation where suppression of pitch motion is difficult can be handled. In this way, the significant pitch behavior can be suppressed.